geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
Voices UK voice actor * Ben Small (2009-2015) * John Hasler (2015-present) US voice actor * Martin T Sherman (2009-2015) * Joseph May (2015-present) Other voice actors * Eddie Glen (2000) * Ringo Starr (Children in need) * John Bellis (2000; Workprints) * Kerry Shale (2009; Workprints) Quotes * Cinders and ashes! Thomas' catchphrase * Hello! I'm Thomas, and I'm the number one blue engine! I work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway and everyday I make sure I'm a really useful engine! Thomas' website audio * Hello, everyone! Today, I learned a very important lesson about... Thomas' intro for Learn with Thomas * All aboard for a big adventure! Thomas' intro for the Series 22 episodes Trivia * Thomas was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. * Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, it was recreated in 2015 for a 70th-anniversary sizzle. The second version of the original toy was made as a thank you gift by Michael White. * Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. * According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 Official Website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. * Thomas is one of the few characters to appear and speak in every series and special. * A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas along with one of Stepney's appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in the thirteenth episode, The Friendship Algorithm. * An ERTL toy of Thomas along with one of James' also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in the fifteenth episode, Be True to Your Preschool. * Following Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas became the second character to narrate in first-person. * Thomas went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: Series 1: * He had a real looking brake pipe, which was tilted down so that it didn't touch the face. * He shared the footsteps design with Percy. Series 2: * He gained a smaller brake pipe on both front and back. * The blue supports under his whistle became gold. Series 3: * His footsteps got smaller. * After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of his bunker was removed. * He gains a buck tooth on his shocked face. * Thomas and the Magic Railroad: * He slightly increased in size * His wheels became bigger. * His eyebrows became thicker. * The gold supports under his whistle became blue again. * His front windows became the same height as his back windows. * The bucktooth on his shocked face disappears for the rest of the model era. Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (large scale model only): * His lamp becomes bigger. * His brake pipe and buffers are bigger. * There is a hole on the left side of his running board. * His funnel is larger. * The resin faces used in the sixth series were modified. Series 7: * His wheels go back to their original size. Series 11: * His whistle was lowered closer to the boiler. Hero of the Rails: * His cab is open. * He goes back to his original size. * His number 1 became slightly smaller, and the red lining becomes thicker. * He gained visible inside motion. The Adventure Begins: * The lining on the back of his bunker returned. * His side rods become silver. Journey Beyond Sodor: * A bunker hatch was added in his cab. Series 23: * He gained rivets on his buffer bases, handrails either side of his cab entrances and steps on the front of his tanks. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:Characters Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 2 ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS